yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 068
"Homecoming Duel, Part 2", known as "VS Ed (Part 2) - Flame Flare Neos" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 18, 2006 and in the US on October 3, 2006. Summary The fate of the Slifer Red dorm hangs in the balance as the Duel between Aster Phoenix and Jaden Yuki continues. The two continually counter the moves of the other, revealing more and more of their new Decks. While Jaden plays "Neo Space", which lets his "Neos" Fusion Monsters remain on the field past the End Phase, and Summons "Elemental Hero Flare Neos", Aster Summons "Destiny Hero - Dogma", but ultimately, Jaden wins after catching Aster off-guard with a card sent to his Graveyard. Aster is shocked on how Jaden won, as he mentions that Sartorius stated that Aster himself was fated to win, and because of this prediction, Aster believed that destiny has always allowed him to win. However, now he begins to wonder whether Jaden has the power to overcome destiny, and whether Sartorius' intentions are true or not. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Special Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200), since it is the only card in his hand, and draws 2 cards via its effect. * Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 more cards. * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", giving it 800 extra ATK (1600/1200). * Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Attack Position. * Activates "Air Hummingbird's" effect, gaining 500 Life Points for each card in Aster's hand, and Aster holds 3 (Jaden: 200 → 700 → 1200 → 1700). * "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" (Aster: 2300 → 1500). *"Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (Aster: 1500 → 1300). * Sets a card. Aster's turn * Activates the Field Spell Card "Dark City": "Destiny Hero" monsters will now gain 1000 additional ATK when they attack a stronger opposing monster. * Tributes "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" to Summon "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. * "Double Dude" attacks "Bubbleman", with "Dark City" giving "Double Dude" 1000 more ATK, but "Bubble Blaster" is destroyed in place of "Bubbleman" and reduces the Battle damage to 0. * Due to its effect, "Double Dude" can attack twice during Aster's Battle Phase. It attacks again and destroys "Air Hummingbird" (Jaden: 1700 → 1500). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Graceful Charity", drawing 3 cards and discarding 2 ("Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and "Common Soul"). * Activates his face-down "Disgraceful Charity", letting both players add the cards they discarded this turn from their Graveyards to their hand. "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and "Common Soul" are added from the Graveyard to Jaden's hand. * Activates "Common Soul", targeting "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and Special Summoning "Flare Scarab" (500/500) in Attack Position. * "Flare Scarab" gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap that Aster controls, and Aster controls 2 (1300/500). * Due to "Common Soul", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" gains an amount of ATK equal to "Flare Scarab's" current ATK (2100/1200). * "Bubbleman" attacks and destroys "Double Dude" (Aster: 1300 → 200). * Aster activates his face-down "Destiny Signal", enabling him to Special Summon a Level 4 "Destiny Hero" monster from his hand or Deck. He targets "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) in Defense Position. Aster's turn * During Aster's Standby Phase, since "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" was destroyed during the previous turn, its effect Special Summons 2 "Double Dude Tokens" (1000/1000 each) to Aster's side of the field. * Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroys "Common Soul". This sends "Flare Scarab" back to Jaden's hand and drops "Bubbleman's" ATK back to its original value. * One "Double Dude Token" attacks and destroys "Bubbleman" (Jaden: 1500 → 1300). * The second "Double Dude Token" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden: 1300 → 300). Jaden's turn * During the Standby Phase, Jaden draws an additional card via "Defender's" effect. * Activates "The Shallow Grave": Each player must Special Summon 1 monster from their respective Graveyards in Defense Position. :* Jaden targets "Hero Kid" (300/600), whose effect Special Summons two more "Hero Kids" (300/600 each) in Defense Position. :*Aster targets "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster", which, since it was Special Summoned, destroys his two "Double Dude Tokens" (as they are not "Destiny Hero" monsters) while Special Summoning "Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) and "Captain Tenacious" from his Graveyard (800/800), both in Defense Position. Meanwhile, "Dreadmaster's" original ATK and DEF become 2300, the total ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters on the field.In the TCG/OCG, monsters Summoned via "The Shallow Grave" are placed in face-down Defense Position and their effects do not activate.In the TCG/OCG, the effects of "Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster" that destroy all non-"Destiny HERO" monsters and Special Summon 2 other "Destiny HERO" monsters from the Graveyard can only be used if "Clock Tower Prison" was destroyed while having 4 or more Clock Counters. * Summons "Flare Scarab" (500/500), who gains 400 ATK due to Aster's "Dark City" being on the field (900/500). * "Flare Scarab" attacks and destroys "Captain Tenacious", which drops "Dreadmaster's" ATK and DEF to 1500. * Sets 2 cards. Aster's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing 2 cards. * Tributes "Dreadmaster", "Defender" and "Diamond Dude" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dogma" (3400/2400) in Attack Position. * "Dogma" attacks "Flare Scarab" * Jaden activates his face-down "Kid Guard", Tributing 1 of his "Hero Kids" to negate the attack and add an "Elemental Hero" monster from his Deck to his hand, targeting "Elemental Hero Neos". * Sets a card, which gives "Flare Scarab" 400 more ATK (1300/500). Jaden's turn * As "Destiny Hero - Dogma" is still on the field during the Standby Phase, Jaden's Life Points are halved (Jaden: 300 → 150). * Activates "Neo Space", which destroys "Dark City": "Elemental Hero Neos" and any Fusion Monsters who use "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK, and "Neos" Fusion Monsters are not required to return to the Fusion Deck at the End Phase. * Tributes his 2 remaining "Hero Kids" to Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000), who gains 500 ATK from "Neo Space" (3000/2000). * Returns "Neos" and "Flare Scarab" from the field to his Deck, Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. * "Flare Neos" gains 500 ATK from "Neo Space" and 400 ATK for every Spell and Trap on the field. With 3 Spells/Traps on the field, "Flare Neos" gains 1200 ATK (4200/2000) * "Flare Neos" attacks "Dogma" * Aster activates his face-down "D - Shield", which equips itself to "Dogma" and switches it to Defense Position. In addition, "Dogma" cannot be destroyed in battle while equipped with "D - Shield". Aster's turn * Switches "Dogma" to Attack Position. * Equips "Dogma" with "Heavy Storm Blade". * Due to the presence of another Spell/Trap, "Flare Neos" gains 400 more ATK (4600/2000). * "Dogma" attacks "Flare Neos", with "Heavy Storm Blade" destroying all Spells and Traps on the field. "D - Shield", "Neo Space", and Jaden's face-down card are all destroyed. * "Flare Neos" loses 1700 ATK (500 ATK since "Neo Space" is no longer on the field, and 1200 ATK due to 3 Spells/Traps no longer on the field) (2900/2000). * However, Jaden's Set card was "Spell Calling", which lets him Set 2 cards from his Deck when it is destroyed while face-down.In the TCG/OCG, "Spell Calling" allows one to Set a Quick-Play Spell Card from one's Deck. * With 2 more Spells/Traps on the field, "Flare Neos" gains 800 ATK (3700/2000). "Destiny Hero - Dogma" is destroyed (Aster: 200 → 0). * Jaden wins. Differences in adaptations * After the Duel, Jaden shows friends his new Deck. In the dub version, a few artworks of those cards are changed, including: ** "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" to "Archlord Zerato" ** "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" to "Destiny Hero - Blade Master" ** "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" to Fusion-Type "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" * In the dub, during the scene when "Destiny HERO - Dogma" explodes, it is shown from Jaden's point of view--a view in which we can see both of the cards that Jaden placed face-down via "Spell Calling." While the card on the right is rather unrecognizable, the card on the left is "Heavy Storm Blade", a card that Jaden neither own nor took from Aster via a card effect in the Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes